Baby Daddy
by She's my Morphine
Summary: SEQUEL TO "SHE DON'T KNOW SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT ONE FIRST! Bella desperately wants a child of her own, but as a vampire can no longer reproduce. Carlisle discovers a way, Edward thinks it could be his chance.
1. Chapter 1

**{Author's Note: This is the sequel to "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" Don't read this if you haven't read that fic first. Loyal fans welcome back to my Bellice adventure! I hope you enjoy this continuing adventure and once again bear with my lack of third and fourth book knowledge. I'd like to thank you for your support and hope you all enjoy this! This is for the GLBT community (Not talking about that community thing on this site that I'm not involved with at all. I'm talking about those out there everyday fighting prejudice because of their sexuality! YOU are my true inspiration!) :{D hee hee mustache! Love and kisses my babies! Oh and to those I promised this chapter to on a certain night: I'm very very sorry. I've just been so busy cleaning my house to get it appraised. :( On the bright side I found a plastic triceratops while cleaning my living room! I named him, Professor! Quick poll...does anyone actually read my Author's notes? Tell me in a review or something. You know I love those reviews! ;D show me you love me! } **

Time had passed and despite my lack of aging, I was now 23 years old. Alice had achieved a career as a nurse and was working at the hospital in which Carlisle used to be a respected surgeon. It wasn't as though we had really needed money; Carlisle had given us enough to get us out of any trouble we'd gotten into; Alice was always a very ambitious woman who enjoyed having a job or a purpose of some sort. I was actually quite proud of her for being such a go-getter. It made me really admire her character. I also loved how she didn't drag me away from Forks just because others aged and we had not.

Alice Cullen and I had been "married" for five years and were still very much in love, nothing was going to change that not even time. My life was not missing a sense of adventure because everyday was something new and exciting. Just a year ago she'd taken me to France and a year before that she surprised me with a trip to Venice. Alice knew what it took to make me smile and how to satisfy me in and out of the bedroom, she supported me, she helped me through times that I was too scared to think straight. I was so happy...so happy and yet something was absent from my life. There was something I felt should have occurred by this point in our marriage, I couldn't put my finger on it but I wanted something so badly.

I was a stay at home wife, perhaps it was a job I was after. I needed a sense of purpose too. This theory made enough sense. Alice had found something she loved to do and pursued it. I hadn't even gone to college. (I'd moved in with Alice straight out of high-school and seeing as we had all the money we could ever want I didn't find a reason to further pursue my education.) I felt a twinge of regret for giving up on all the aspects of my human life.

I'd even stopped talking to Charlie as often as I had used to. He would often call and tell me I should stop by, but I'd put him at the bottom of my priorities. We would have small chats online every now and then...just basic stuff. _"How's Alice?" "Is everything okay?" "Where's she taking you on vacation this year, I swear she spoils you!" "Have you considered children?" "Have you heard from the other Cullens I would love to speak with Dr. Cullen again; he was a real pal." _Just basic things like that. I would always give him straight short answers and be on my way, pursuing my own day to day tasks.

Charlie never had a problem with Alice and I's relationship. In fact he encouraged it. After Edward left and Alice was the only one who could make me smile again he in fact plotted with her to get me into the relationship. She confided in him about her feelings for me and he would often try to hook us up through little activities. When he heard I was going to be moving in with her he was ecstatic. He felt accomplished in a way. _"That's my girl! You **deserve** someone who treats you as well as Alice does!"_ Even Renee wasn't such a stiff about my new sexuality. I was comforted to know I had all the acceptance in the world.

I was reading a book in the bedroom, not really focusing on the words. It was a book that Alice had been getting me to read for quite a while now but I just wasn't getting into it. Day to day I'd been thinking of other things. What was to come of this eternity? I was beginning to think that I could scale every nook and cranny of the earth in the next century or so, and still not fulfill my unnamed desire. _"Have you considered..."_

"A child," a familiar voice interrupted as the window creaked open. I jumped and turned my head to the unchanged vampire boy I'd willed out of my life five years ago. "Hello Bella." He smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked backing into the corner of the room. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella I've been watching you sleep. I heard you and I know what it is you want," the boy urged on.

"For God's sake Edward just leave me alone!" I snapped, shocked that this idiot had the audacity to watch me in my sleep. What a creeper!

"Isabella you want a child though I'm sure you've realized by now that vampires cannot reproduce. Bet you're wishing you were still human now," he grinned. I shook my head.

"I have no regrets..." I lied. Inside my only regret was that I didn't think this ahead. Thinking about it the boy was right. I remember thoroughly, walking down the street hand in hand with Alice, walking passed human couples and their sweet little babies.

My highest desire for a child was the day I visited Jessica and her new baby girl: Krystalle.

_"Isn't she just adorable! She absolutely loves her mommy and she's such a little laugh box!" Jessica spoke with glee as she tickled her baby that was sitting on her knee. The pudgy little girl giggled her eyes glowing with joy as she tightly clutched her mother's hand. Jessica handed the child to me, "Here go see your god-mother." I accepted the giggly baby into my arms and kissed her on her forehead. She had such precious brown eyes and no hair on her little head. She had tiny but painfully strong hands and itty bitty toes! I was honestly very afraid of the fragility of this thing.  
_

_"Hey Kay," my nick name for the baby. I coddled her in my arms and poked her little nose. She giggled loudly and clutched my nose with her strong little fingers. "Oh goodness she's so cute!" I exclaimed. I rubbed her sweet bald head and I could feel that adorable little soft spot that come with all infants.  
_

_"So I tricked her father out of parental rights so now little Kay is all mine!" Jessica exclaimed proudly. "I swear to God you'll never know true love until you become a mother. It's never the same once kids enter the picture, that's when you know what real love is," she sighed as she extended her arms to ask for her precious baby back. I frowned a bit as she took the little bundle of joy out of my arms. Her words touched my heart and sent a shiver down my spine. What had I done?_

Alice and I had a conversation about all the pros and cons of being a vampire...this included the inability to reproduce because of the lack of pulse. It didn't help the situation much that we were both female either. I couldn't help but at this moment feel as though I had made a mistake in not waiting until I had a child of my own to love and coddle the way Jessica had. My heart ached in a way I tried to hide from my dear friend. I made up an appointment and left before the tears could show up.

"I think I have some information you'd be very interested in Mrs. Cullen," the man in the window whispered. I cocked an eyebrow in interest. "Carlisle had devoted his time to studying the anatomy and physical capabilities of vampires, and has found something that may help you with your little predicament." I urged him to go on. "You see, Carlisle has an idea of how to alter a vampires sperm to create a child that adapts to the undead body and is born a vampire. Thus eliminating the old complications. It's highly experimental...you look rather interested Bella," he accused. I turned beet red and looked down at my lap.

"Well of course I'm interested. The thought of being able to have a child of my very own is astounding. Somehow I feel as if there's more of a catch to it than the fact that it's highly experimental," I sighed. Edward grinned at me and climbed through the window and leaped onto my bed sitting right next to me. He crawled closer, I could smell his icy mint breath as he was breathing heavily. His cold hand brushed against mine and he whispered in my ear:

"I am an altered man Bella. Say the word and I will give you what my sister could not...a child."

I pulled my hand away quickly and glared at him. "You mean you'll donate your sperm so I can artificially inseminate? How kind of you Edward."

"Oh no no no," the boy mused as he put a hand on my shoulder, massaging it seductively. "There are simply way too many factors in artificial insemination. I'm afraid this baby needs to be made by natural causes," he cooed.

"NO!" I screamed pushing this man away from me. "No! There must be some other way!"

"I know you want a baby of your own Bella. Jasper refuses to take any part in the experiment because he loved Alice, not you. Emmet can't participate because Rosaline won't let him. You have no other options."

"I have to consult Alice about this. You can't just storm in here and expect me to open my legs to you, you creep!" I said scooting off the bed and to the closet.

"Ba-aby I'm home!" my lover called from the down stairs foyer.

"I'm waiting for you!" I called to her. "Get out now!" I hissed frantically at the vampire across the room. He grinned at me and slipped me a card with a number on it before he tossed himself out the window and vanished from our property. I breathed a sigh of relief. As I heard my lover climbing up the stairs I stripped down to my panties and threw myself onto the bed. I fixed my hair and tried to catch my breath while I waited for her to climb that last step. Soon she was in the doorway staring me up and down. "Hey baby," I cooed as sensually as I could.

"Well well well...This is a pleasant surprise baby." Alice smiled as she threw off her leather jacket to reveal her thin black tank top. She kicked off the boots she wore every time she took her motorcycle home from work. She crawled on top of me and looked me dead in the eye. "I've been thinking about this all day," she told me in a sing song sort of voice as she let her hands slide up my bra. I worked on unzipping her tight leather pants. I licked my lips as I looked up at my beautiful girl. She grinned at me as she groped my breasts.

"Baby come on. Give me a strip tease," I giggled playfully. She slowly lifted that tank top over her gorgeous, tight stomach. It was almost achingly slow. Alas I asked for it. She lifted it over those supple breasts and then finally over her head. It hit the ground with the beautiful sound of clothes on the floor. I impatiently pushed her jeans halfway down her thighs revealing her sexiest red and black boy shorts. "Mmm.." I smiled at my blushing lover. She shook the leather pants off of her legs and then slipped those boy shorts off of her sleek sexy ass. She was almost fully naked except for that pesky bra. She slipped my thong off and rubbed my clit in rotation for a bit causing me to let out a low moan. She leaned in real close and whispered in my ear:

"How much do you want it?" I let out a groan of distress as her whispering reminded me of the close call with another vampire just moments before. I attempted to play it off as a moan of desire.

"Oh take me!" I begged reaching behind her back and unhooking that pesky red bra of hers. I wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled myself up so I could get a hold of those gorgeous breasts. I circled one of her nipples with my tongue and she let out a soft moan. She stopped rubbing my clit and cupped my face in her hands forcing me into a take no prisoners kind of kiss. Her tongue played wetly across my lips not asking but demanding entrance and I gladly allowed it as she let one of her hands fall to my thighs and began fingering me again. Our tongues fought between my heavy moans. "Please take me...." I panted pulling desperately away from the lip lock.

My girl pushed me down onto the bed and reached under for our trusty double ended dildo. I lay on the bed anticipating it. She rushes back up holding it in her hand. She placed one end on my wet excited pussy. I had an urge to push it into myself. I couldn't wait for release any longer but instead she teased me with the tip. Agony. I bit my lip and got a little ballsy. "Alice just fucking take me already!" I demanded brashly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Mmm...no. I don't think I will now," she teased pulling the tip away from me. I think I squeaked in distress.

"Baby...please!" I begged trying to slide closer to her. To my shock she thrust my end into me...hard! I moaned loudly from the mixture of pain and pleasure. She then mounted her end and gripped it in the middle as she always does. She pumped it into me at a steady yet fast pace. I was nearly screaming from the pure, righteous pleasure she was delivering. My toes curled and every part of my body tensed and then I released leaving pools of my cum on the bed sheets. Alice let out a thick heavy moan that I swear you could hear from Charlie's house and then she stopped. We were both breathing heavily. "Oh god...." I sighed loudly.

She placed the dildo back in it's case and cuddled up next to me. Before I new it she was in a trance...sort of like sleep. This happened to Alice often. She would go into a state when she would have several insignificant visions much like dreams. I merely slept because I was used to it. However tonight I was restless. My mind was on Edward's words and I couldn't shake the feeling that, he was right. Something about what he said felt so inevitable...so much like fact. Like evolution.

I slid out of Alice's arms inconspicuously and walked downstairs to get the phone off the hook. I dialed the number and as it rang I got myself a glass of water. By the time I was in my bedroom doorway it picked up. "Hello?" Edward's voice asked.

"Ed...it's Bella. I want a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**{Author's Note: Okay I totally forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER! We cool now obsessive lawyers? Okay just checking. As if that smut in the last chapter wasn't an apology enough. XD So quick poll for the reviews: Was it weird for you switching over to Bella's POV? It was for me personally I'm really no good at Bella psyche...so I'm switching back to Alice for this chapter. It simply had to be done in order to fit in the scene with Edward. Just saying it's not like I wanted to but I had to. I know what you're all thinking "Cut the crap, stop with the long Author's notes!" so okay okay! Enjoy, my lovelies! Oh and _anonymous_ flamer (I swear if it was one of my fave readers like madbox I'll just be crushed.) from the last chapters reviews...you should really wait and see what'll happen in the story before you judge it so harshly. I think you know as well as I that I don't want Bella to do this behind Alice's back. I wouldn't have made Edward the antagonist if I wanted him and Bella together. What did you think this was going to be... a cutesy one shot about overcoming temptations brought on by first love? No sir! This is a series!  
Thank you.}**

"Ed...it's Bella. I want a baby." I couldn't believe the words I were hearing. I couldn't even comprehend them, what was my girl talking about, and why was she talking with that scum of the earth I _thought_ we got rid of years ago? I bit my lip holding back the tears as I stared at her from across the room. "Mm-hmm...Okay. Like I said I have to talk to Alice about it first I'm not going to do this without her...okay. I want to speak to Car...oh. Well please tell him I called. To be honest I would like to do all my business with Carlisle until this is all finalized. Look I'm just not comfortable with our past...no! Good night Ed!" she spoke angrily into the phone and hung up. She walked up to the bed to crawl in next to me again to find me glaring at her with tears in my eyes. "Oh...Alice you heard that? Good. I wanted to talk to you about that!" Bella began much to my dismay. She'd _wanted_ me to hear that?

"Bella you've been a vampire for five years now. You should know that our kind can't have children by now. We discussed this. Baby tell me what's going on!" I sat up wrapping my arms around myself as the room had a sudden chill to it. I looked my lover in the eyes as she stared back at me the phone in her palm. I feared she was leaving me for that scum. That she was going to run off with the boy and adopt a child or something. What did Carlisle have to do with anything? I just didn't get it.

"Alice I want a baby of my own. I want it so badly it keeps me up at night!" Bella began. She sat down on the bed beside me and in the darkness looked as though she was going to fall apart. She was holding herself together. Her hair was in fly-aways and she was turning bright red as she tried to breathe and further explain herself feeling fingers being pointed at her. She wiped away one of her tears and explained everything that had happened today. I listened intently as I put my hands on her shoulders and rubbed her hair as a way of letting her know that I understood. "I've got names, beautiful names picked out! I want to name my baby! I want the glory of knowing it's mine!" she finished. "Like Jessica has."

I held my girl tightly in my arms and rocked her back and forth stroking her hair. "Baby is that it? Is that what this is about?" I whispered. She nodded into my chest as she weakly clung to me. "Baby it's okay...I can't say I'm comfortable with you and that boy. It just don't sit right with me baby. I feel like he's taking advantage of your emotions. I know how strong your past is and I'd be lying to say I'm not scared of that. For God's sake Bella he won't even let you talk to Carlisle! It just doesn't feel..." I began.

"What does our past together have to do with this?" Bella interrupted.

"Bella, I know you used to love him and I guess I'm just scared that old feelings will rise again." My logical input

"Do you honestly think that somehow through this experience I'm going to fall in love with him all over again?" She snapped.

"Well...kinda. Yeah."

"I can't believe you! I thought you trusted that we were done! Alice I was able to walk away from him completely because of you! I love _you_ Alice. No one else," she blew up in my face.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. I guess I'm just not comfortable with permitting my girlfriend to have sex for procreation with her ex-fucking-boyfriend!" I snapped right back. Her eyes widened and glowed as the tears filmed over them. She was so close to break-down it was scary yet heart-warming. "Bella I love you. I don't want to lose you to him." I whispered more gently as I squeezed her tightly.

"Alice, I'll never leave you. You've given me much happier times than he ever has. I've felt more love for you than I ever have for him. To me he's just a donor. _You _are the other parent in my eyes. I promise," she breathed. I kissed her sweet pair of lips and held her face in my hands. I looked her in the eyes to make my point loud and clear.

"Isabella Marie Swan...not only do I want to have this baby with you. I want to marry you. _Officially_ marry you." I shuffled awkwardly out of her arms to retrieve the ring box I'd been saving under the pillow case until I thought the time was right. I smiled at her with tears welling up in my eyes as I opened the box revealing to her the brand new shimmering diamond ring of her dreams. (I'd seen her gawking at it while we were out before.)

"Oh Alice it's beautiful!" she exclaimed making my eyes light up.

"Almost as beautiful as you..." I mused.

"Yes! Oh yes Alice of course I'll marry you!" She began to cry tears of joy as I slipped the diamond ring on finger. A perfect fit. "Alice do you really want to go through with this?" she asked me.

"Baby I want to have a beautiful child with you, and more than anything I want you to be happy."

"So you trust me?" she asked cocking an eyebrow as she looked down at the shimmering diamond on her finger.

"Yes. I trust you. I know you'll do the right thing," I told her meaningfully. The phone suddenly rang. I decided I'd pick up. "Hello?" I asked the other line.

"Alice pleasant to hear from you my girl! I trust Bella has told you why I'd be calling at such a preposterous hour?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I have agreed to the study. I also have some very pleasant news. Bella and I are engaged!"

"Marvelous! Congratulations! I couldn't be happier for the both of you. Now I expect you both to be home tomorrow correct?"

"Yes. I'm off work so, yeah we'll both be here." I couldn't help but wonder if Carlisle and the others would be showing up tomorrow. I felt a lump in my throat. I was nervous and unsure. This was all happening so fast!

"I have a lab in Forks that no one knows about. I need you to come to this address..." He then informed me of the exact location of the lab and even gave me directions as to how to get there. He told me to come as inconspicuously as possible. He also told me to make sure that Bella was totally healthy. (Meaning of course that she already had her fill of blood.) I nodded as I wrote all the information I need to know down in the journal I keep in the bed side table drawer.

"I'll see you there okay?"

"Alright. Be careful, and thank you for participating in this study. I can't tell you how ground-breaking it is that you agree to this." He sounded very proud to have his experiment coming to life before his very eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied to my father figure. I hung up and put the phone down on the bed.

Bella jumped on me sitting in my lap looking down at me before diving in and leaving several kisses all down my neck singing "I love you I Love you I love you I love you!" I smiled and kissed her fragile little neck squeezing her tightly, but inside I had a terrible uneasiness.


End file.
